powerpuff_basefandomcom-20200215-history
Blair
Blair, also known as Bayleen, is the leader of the Puffyruff kids, and is the eldest. All the different counterparts of both the girls and boys, along with other OCs are considered her Aunts and Uncles, respectively. Blair shares the same characteristics as both her parents Blossom and Brick, with her signature bright orange hair and having inherited her father's bright ruby red eyes. She wears her hair in a high Chinese bun-ponytail on top of her head with the rest of her hair left down. Her hair comes to the floor when left down. She has pale ivory skin, and she wears a red turtleneck-style dress (a mixture of the old Powerpuff and Rowdyruff uniforms) with a single black line along the middle. She wears black Mary Janes with red straps and wears two red wristbands on each of her hands. Her casual outfit includes a black tank top with red hearts along the sides and a light pink mini-skirt with black bike shorts underneath. She wears her hair up in two very high twintail braids on each side of her head. She also wears pink 5" inch high sandels, a ruby heart shaped necklace. and a pink diamond bracelet on her left hand. Blair is very hyper and energetic. She is level-headed and stubborn. She has a vengeful streak as well as a short temper when it comes to something that irritates her to an extreme. She is considered a tomboy thanks to some of her aunts and uncles. She is very athletic and is Student Council president at her school. She has a huge sweet tooth just like her mother and father, she can also be a bit of a crybaby when something happens in an extreme situation. Whenever she is pushed to an extreme, she can be ruthless and sadistic. She is addicted to video games and sweets and loves to read in her free time. She also likes to draw, and has art lessons with her aunt and uncle (Bubbles and Boomer). She does things on her own without asking for help from others, when she knows she needs it. She is very vain when it comes to her hair, just like her mother when she was her age. As Blossom has several unknown powers, it is most likely to have been passed down to Blair and her siblings. * Superhuman traits * Ice Breath (Inherited from mother) * Fire Breath (Inherited either from her mother or father) * Elemental Manipulation * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Laser Beams * Various Fighting Styles * Super Healing * Force Fields * Martial Arts Intuition * Inivisibility * Shapeshifting * Teleportation * Magic * Cloning * Empathy * Super Hacking * Photographic Memory * Invulnability * Weapon Creation & Manipulation She might have more powers, which have not shown themselves yet. Likes * Her parents * Her family * Her friends * Sports * Being a tomboy * Baths * Reading * Christmas * Halloween * Playing on her DSI * Pink * Being helpful * Being kind * History * Science * Math * PE * Language * Being nice * Sweets * Learning * Internet * Learning new languages * Learning about different civilizations other than the ones on Earth (Ancient included) * Games * Being a hero * Making Plans * Crime Fighting * Her family * Books * Making new concotions with different chemicals and others. * Her powers * The city safe * Designing clothes and asscesories * Sleeping * Anime * Manga * Computers * Eating junk food and sweets * TV * Dogs * Cats * Word Searches * Writing * Taking photos * Jewelry * Red * Valentine's Day * Christmas * Her Birthday * Urban legends * The Supernatural * J-pop & J-rock (Japanese Pop & Japanese Rock) * Reading ghost stories * Cryptozoology * Putting her hair in different styles * Cosplaying * Learning magic * Stuffed animals * Singing * Dancing * Writing * Drawing * Animals * Food (anything) Dislikes * Her family getting hurt * Crime * Villians * Bugs * Being called stupid * Not having any sweets * Being grounded * Failing * Lying * Cheating * Losing * Sluts * Playboys * Brats * Alcohol * Snobs * Time Travelling * Black Star Council * Being tricked * Being used * Monsters * Her cousins/sisters/brothers being bullied or hurt Category:Powerpuffs in Red Category:Pretty Good Articles Category:Female Powerpuffs Category:Versions of Blossom